A life Of Music
by VivaciousLove
Summary: Being the best isn't always a happy fairytale. Sometimes Neji wants to escape it all. Two students both help him out but the two don't know each other. What if friendship isn't the only thing on their mind for Neji?


A/N: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: Being the best isn't always a happy fairytale. Sometimes Neji wants to escape it all. Two students both help him out but the two don't know each other. What if friendship isn't the only thing on their mind for Neji?

-

A Life of Music

-

Neji never liked to be expected to do things. He didn't really like being classified at the best either; grades, instrumentals, sports and all. He hated how people always brought down themselves while they would praise him. It was disgusting. At times he wanted to yell at them and say; ' What is it with all this low self-esteem issues?! You mat not be good at this but you are defiantly good at that! I don't think I'm the best person in the world! And I know I'm not! I hate me! So stop thinking that. Stop it…all of you.'

But the Hyuuga would never have the will.

All of those amazing things he does, aren't Neji at all. No, they aren't him at all. Sure he wants to get good grades in his classes but straight A's paper by paper is boring and exhausting.

Being able to play instruments is another thing. Neji is in the 'advance' orchestra, he is able to play the violin and bass as good as the instructor of the whole orchestra.

The 'advance' orchestra is an annoying issue.

The prodigy is first chair in the first violin section and also front bass player. But he only plays bass when a bass player is out from concert or practice, he takes their place. Neji wished he didn't have to play at all, he wants to listen, not play.

Hear the musical sounds, not produce it.

Neji sat alone in the practice room, staring blankly at his music. _Canon in D major(1)_, an easy piece to play. Many other students, instructors and even family had suggested a much complicated piece or just a bit more challenging than, Canon. But Neji stuck with Canon because it had been a personal favorite ever since he began playing the violin, later on bass.

As he sat alone in the well lighten practice room(The windows are open right now, and if it is night, than the lights would be turned on) blankly spacing out at the moment, he massaged his collar bone feeling the violin callus mark(2). It stung a little bit, but only a little. Neji wished it stung more. He wanted to feel the pain on his neck for some odd reason.

' _I want to feel the pain, I want to feel something that would hurt me. Just even a little callus mark._

Without notice, the door slide open silently. Unnoticed.

"Neji-chan! Do you want to be practice partners with me?!"

Startled, Neji almost dropped the violin he was gripping in his hands, but caught it just in time. Crashing onto the hard, newly shined, pine wooden floors breaking into countless pieces…what a delightful thought to think of.

Neji turned his head. "Oh hi Tenten. S-sure you can practice with me, Just go grab your music okay?" The boy smiled. He was good friends with Tenten. She was in the same grade at Tenten(10th grade), but she was a regular orchestra student. Although she could have been good enough to be in the 'advance' orchestra. Tenten took pride in playing the viola. Plenty of pride and optimism.

"Oh-kay! Yay I get to practice with Neeeji-chaaaan!!" She chirped cheerfully as she ran into the music room to grab her music and viola. Neji stayed at his spot, sitting, propped himself in ready position, violin resting on his shoulder(The left shoulder). His right hand held his bow, he gracefully swept the A and D notes(3), giving it a perfect a perfect in tone pitch. After checking if his fiddle was in tune, Neji began playing the first couple measures, of Canon.

He would have to admit, he liked the beginning part of the music a lot. It was slow, soothing and peaceful. Yet the whole piece was like that, but the beginning is simple to play and you can juice up the notes with vibrato for a longer period of time(But you can do vibrato though out the whole piece actually, but only on some parts).

As Neji played somewhat mindlessly, he heard faint tapping, of a foot at the door.

"That's not the beat…" Neji said to himself as he kept on playing.

'Because its not the right beat Neji. You didn't wait for me you poo-poo head." Tenten huffed as she pulled up a chair next to the Hyuuga. She playfully tapped her music on Neji's head and settled it down onto the music stand, next to the violinist's music.

"Poo-poo head…?" Where did that come from?"

Tenten giggled as she began to open her viola case.

"Well, you began playing without me and I thought you would wait for me. So it sets that you are a poo-poo head."

"I was only playing the first couple measures, Its not like I played the whole thing in such a short period of time Tenten."

"I know," Tenten rubbed her foot onto Neji's leg playfully. She laid her case next to her chair and had her viola in ready position, her bow too. "You ready?"

Neji blushed slightly. "Y-yeah," he straightened his back, violin on his shoulder again.

The two had played in perfect sync. Tenten was with Neji the whole time, both moving in perfect harmony. Neji knew Tenten was a good at the viola, but not like this. She tapped her feet as she played setting the beats. Tenten had this exultant tone as she played. Neji felt it while they played together. It was an amazing feeling. The rich sounds of the viola had mixed with the violin, creating a thing called music with only two instruments.

As soon as the song had ended, Tenten smiled, cheeks tinted pink slightly.

"I have never played with a 'advance' orchestra member before, what they say is true! They are amazing even alone!"

Neji pinked in the face a little. "Well, I didn't play it alone Tenten, I played with you."

She laughed gently, "Yeah, I guess so! You are an amazing violinist Neji-chan! If the you weren't in the orchestra we might sound like a disaster!" She sat her viola on her lap, holding it with her left hand. "I'm only joking! That's a little mean to say!"

He chuckled, a fake chuckle. _Tenten, please don't say that. Even if you say it's just a joke. I'm not all that great, please don't bring down the whole orchestra like that…_

Neji sat up putting his violin and bow in his case. He stretched around the room, feeling the warm sunlight onto his face. He crossed his arms and smiled at Tenten embarrassingly.

"Sorry, I've been sitting for a while, my butt's been aching."

Tenten busted out laughing as she put away her viola. " Ahaha! that's understandable! Don't worry about it! I get the same way!" She grabbed her music from the stand, carrying her viola case with. "Well, gotta go now Neji! Thank you for practicing with me! Now I don't have to practice at home. See you!" Tenten waved, leaving the practice Room.

"Bye…" Neji faintly murmured as he watched the sun go down slowly. It was only six thirty-ish and the sun was still up.

_I'm guessing even having fun doesn't always pass the time._

TBC

-

I haven't written NejiTen in the longest time! This might end up being a love triangle for all that I know of.

Well, review please!

Oh and the notes;

(1)Canon in D major is a famous orchestra piece by Johann Pachelbel (Chamber music).

(2) violin callus is when you have to much repeated contact with the violin or viola around your neck and nearby collar bone(And fingers too) a thick rough patch of skin forms there. It hurts a bit and its yucky.

(3)The violin has four sting notes, G is the lowest, D is second lowest, A is a in between high and low pitch and E is the highest if you don't have your fingers on the strings.


End file.
